Your Son
by egoofy34
Summary: Its been a tough case and all Emily and JJ want to do is see their son. Please read and review. First Criminal Minds fanfic!


Emily and JJ stood in front of their neighbor's apartment at 2am waiting for the women to answer the door. They had just arrived home from a truly rough case and they wanted nothing more than to see their son.

"Who is it?" They heard the older lady say from the other side of the door.

"It me and Emily." JJ responded. The lady slowly opened the door. "I am sorry that it is so late Mrs. Anderson. I know we normally don't pick AJ up until the morning, but..."

"No need to apologize. He is in the bedroom." Mrs. Anderson opened the door more, allowing JJ and Emily into the apartment and JJ immediately headed for their son's bedroom.

"Oh my god Emily, what happened to you?" Mrs. Anderson asked shocked to see Emily's right arm in a sling and rather large bandage on her upper arm.

"Nothing serious. I will be fine." Emily tried to force a smile.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, just a really rough case." Emily replied hoping that would appease the older women. Mrs. Anderson nodded, assuming it had something to do with children. She had never seen Emily or JJ this upset before. AJ was almost two and she had been taking care of him since he was born. She watched him during the day while his mother's were are work and then she watched him when they went out of town. Usually when they went out of town they would not pick him up until the next morning, but something about this case was different and Mrs. Anderson completely understood, not really needing an explanation.

A few minutes later JJ came out of the bedroom carrying her son, Alexander Jereau Prentiss, AJ for short. The little boy was struggling to open his eyes, confused as to why he was awaken in the middle of the night. Once his eyes were open he began to giggle and grin at the sight of both Emily and JJ.

"Mama!!" The little boy said. JJ pulled AJ into a tighter hug and Emily rubbed the his belly, making him laugh.

"Thanks for everything Mrs. Anderson. I am really sorry to have come this late, but we had to see him." JJ stated as the three of them headed for the front door.

"Again, no need to apologize."

Emily, JJ and AJ made their way across the hall to their apartment, when Emily noticed that AJ was already yawning.

"He is really tired, why don't you put him back down?" Emily said as she placed a soft kiss on AJ's forehead. JJ headed for AJ's room and Emily went to put her bag down in the bedroom. She dropped her bag to the floor, sat at the edge of the bed and closed her eyes. She felt a tear roll down her cheek when she thought back to the case they had just finished. The unsub was kidnapping and killing little kids. The last one, a two year old little boy, had looked so much AJ that it made both Emily and JJ"s heart stop when they saw him.

She opened her eyes and realized that over thirty minutes had passed since JJ went to put AJ to bed. Emily got up and went in search of JJ, only to find her standing in the doorway the led to AJ"s room. JJ was standing there watching her son sleep with tears pouring down her face.

Emily walked up behind her and put her one good arm around JJ's waist and placed a kiss on her neck. JJ quickly took Emily's left hand in hers and looked at their matching diamond wedding bands. The tears began to slow as Emily pulled JJ into the living room.

"I am sorry." JJ said as a few tears continued to fall.

"There is no reason to be sorry because I feel the say way." Emily sighed. "Cases with children have always been difficult, even before AJ was born but now..."

"That little boy looked so much like AJ." JJ added as new tears fell.

They sat there in silence for a while longer finding comfort in each others arms.

"How is your arm?" JJ finally asked, breaking the silence.

"Hurts a little, but I will be okay." Emily said kissing JJ's forehead.

_Flashback..._

_The BAU Team had located the whereabouts of the unsub and was currently standing out in front of his house waiting to go in. JJ, Morgan and Hotch were out front, while Emily, Reid and Rossi were waiting around back. Ever since JJ and Emily had become parents, Hotch would not let them go into a hostile situation at the same time. One could go in and the other could follow later, but not at the same time. He did not want to explain to AJ why both of his parents weren't coming home. _

_JJ, Morgan and Hotch made their way into the house and began searching for the unsub. Emily waited nervously out back for their signal to come in. She hated it when JJ went in first. Of course if she had her way JJ would be back at the local police station but she knew that wasn't going to happen. The first floor was cleared and Hotch sent the signal for the rest of the team to enter. JJ headed for the basement while Morgan went upstairs. Emily, Rossi and Reid met up with Hotch in the kitchen. _

_"Where's JJ?" Emily asked. _

_"She is searching the basement. Go see if she needs help." Emily headed for the basement. Emily had made it about two thirds of the way down the steps when she saw JJ bending over looking at some evidence on the floor. The steps creaked and JJ turned around, gun drawn._

_"Hey, its me. Don't shoot." Emily yelled and threw her hands up in the air. _

_"Jesus Emily, you scared the crap out of me." A weak smile crossed her face. Emily went to return the smile when she noticed something moving around in the far corner of the basement. That is when she saw it, a gun pointed directly at JJ. _

_"JJ!" Emily screamed as she started to run towards her. JJ turned to see the unsub about 10 feet away with a gun pointed at her. What happened next, seemed to happen in slow motion. JJ heard the gun shot and felt herself being tackled by Emily. The force of the impact with the ground knocked the wind out of her. She heard another gun shot and saw Hotch standing at the foot of the steps, gun drawn. She watched as the unsub fell to his knees with blood pouring form this chest. That is when she heard Emily moan._

_"EMILY!" JJ screamed as she saw blood covering the front of Emily. JJ quickly made her way over to Emily and tried to find the source of the bleeding. Much to JJ's relief she saw Emily move her hand over to her right arm and start applying pressure to the wound. _

_"I am fine." Emily said as she looked in the blond's eyes. _

_"You are not fine. You were shot." JJ said as she replaced Emily's hand with her own trying to slow down the blood._

"I cannot believe how close I came to losing you today." JJ said as she looked up at Emily.

"Or how close I came to losing you." Emily said with tears in her eyes. "Getting shot in the arm was worth knowing that you were okay. I don't know what I would have done if something had happened to you. I mean just a few seconds later and..." Emily stopped because the thought of JJ lying dead on that basement floor was more than she could handle.

"When I saw all that blood, I was so scared. I didn't know where it was coming from." JJ said she ran her fingers gently down Emily's bandaged arm.

"I know, but I am going to be fine. You heard the doctor, no permanent damage." Emily watched a smile cross JJ's face. Emily looked up at the clock and noticed that it was now 4am. "Sweetie lets try and get some sleep. Your son will be up in a couple hours."

"Don't you mean our son?" JJ asked.

"When he wakes up at 7am, he is your son." Emily laughed as she led JJ to the bedroom.

THE END

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LOVE TO HEAR FROM YOU, GOOD OR BAD!!


End file.
